emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2108 (20th August 1996)
Plot Jan is in a daze. She tells Ned and Roy that she will not be going into the village again. Terry spots that Scott has got a black eye. Vic tries to talk to him. He has decided that he is definitely joining the army. Steve has called up some information on the internet about a fertility clinic in San Monica. He tells Chris about it and says that he will fax over details. Faye is shocked to see that Steve has employed Betty. Linda asks Zoe for a pay rise now that she has taken her exams. She is planning her wedding already. Dave has got an interview at the Ryder Estate, working for George and Caroline Ryder. Kathy wishes him luck. Terry tries to catch Viv on her own, but Vic is there. Terry supports Viv in not encouraging Scott to join the army. Lisa, the pig lady arrives to see Zak. She makes up an excuse as to why she has called to see him. Ned has lost patience with Jan and leaves her to set the stall up on her own. Dave's interview is going well until the interviewer receives a call from Lord Ryder. Butch has to drive Mandy to an emergency call as Zak is otherwise engaged with Lisa. Dave is told that he cannot have the job because Frank has obviously had a word with Lord Ryder. Chris is delighted with the information on the fertility clinic, but he has not told Rachel yet. Jan is confronted by three youths who draw up in a car and demand her money. They also hit her and steal some vegetables before driving off leaving Jan in a state. Viv is very emotional about Scott. Terry takes her through to the backroom of The Woolpack and she confides that Scott has been stealing. Terry admits that he knew all along, but did not want to betray Scott's trust. Viv is touched by his concern. Butch and Mandy drive past Jan and see her in tears. Mandy offers their help. Chris tells Frank all about Steve and then about the fertility clinic trip, having discovered it specialises in helping people with disabilities. Kim is just about to set off for her check up when Dave arrives. He cannot understand why Frank has scuppered his chances of a job with Lord Ryder. He then turns on Kim. Chris tells him to think himself lucky that his family were not evicted. Jan arrives home in the Dingles' van. She is all bruised. Faye is appalled that Betty has rearranged her underwear drawer. She is even more fed up when Steve accepts an invitation from Rachel to dine with the Sugdens. Rachel has an uncomfortable meeting with Susie but they get things sorted and Rachel confides in her about Chris wanting another child. Kim's blood pressure is high. She blames Frank's treatment of Dave. Eric refuses to let Sam have a day off. Linda is looking at wedding dresses, but tells Biff that they will have to contribute towards the wedding. Kim calls to see Dave and offers to give him a reference or money. He dismisses her and doesn't want any help and doesn't even want to talk to her. Cast Regular cast *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Scott Windsor - Toby Cockerell *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Steve Marchant - Paul Opacic *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Susan Wilde - Louise Heaney *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Kathy Bates - Malandra Burrows *Sean Rossi - Mark Cameron *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Lisa Clegg - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Kim Tate - Claire King *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell Guest cast *Faye Clarke - Helena Calvert *Estate Manager - Charles McCurdy *Thief - Mark Prentice Locations *Holdgate Farm - Yard and living room *Windor's Village Store & Post Office - Backroom, shop floor and extrior *Pear Tree Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Tate's Veterinary Surgery - Treatment room *The Old School Tearooms - Interior *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard *Unknown road *Ryder Estate - Estate Manager's office *The Woolpack - Public bar *Home Farm - Grounds and sitting room *Main Street *Church Lane *Tenant's Cottage - Exterior Category:1996 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes